Unexpected Warmth
by Casa Circe
Summary: SUMMARY: ARSLAN SENKI FALL FESTIVAL 2016 Day Four: Warm Clothes. Alfarid detested the cold, having always felt herself to be a child of summer. On a chilly winter evening, she finds comfort where she least expects it.


**Unexpected Warmth**

 _Note: A short piece with my low-key OTP for the show. It's not a very shippy scenario but I enjoyed writing it. Again, a lot of my own personal headcanon played a lot into this. Hopefully, it's not too out of character. Even if you don't ship them, I think it's fair to say that these two would look out for each other, even as siblings. Anyway, hope you like it and please do let me know what you think of this!_

.

.

.

Alfarid sneezed for the umpteenth time.

"The cold weather really doesn't agree with you, does it?" Elam remarked casually, as he handed the Zot warrior a steaming cup of tea.

Alfarid glared at him and sniffled as she reluctantly accepted the hot drink. She was grateful for the warmth it provided as she continued to shiver. She saw that Elam wasn't really teasing her and that there was genuine concern in his eyes so she became a bit more appreciative.

It was a particularly harsh winter and they were still in the midst of a long and arduous military campaign. While there had been losses on all sides, so far Arslan's camp seemed to be headed towards a victory. And with such terrible cold weather, the hostilities had to cease temporarily while the armies regrouped and somehow tried to survive the unforgiving winter.

Due to the nomadic nature of the Zot Clan, Alfarid had spent most of her life on the road and she was more accustomed than most to living outdoors and enduring extreme weather conditions. And yet, for all that, she detested the cold, having always felt herself to be a child of summer.

Arslan, Narsus, and the others were preoccupied with the latest strategy meeting. Elam and Alfarid had other chores to attend to so they opted not to join the meeting. And the cold put Alfarid in a particularly irritable mood so she thought she might not have much to contribute to the serious discussion. She sulked and shivered as she did her errands and when she was done, she sat as close to the fire as she dared, trying to keep herself warm. She and Elam were both waiting for their friends in the same tent.

All this was not lost on Alfarid's companion, who immediately noticed her discomfort. He felt for the young warrior and since it was in his nature to take care of all those around him, he set about finding some way to help her. So he brought her the tea.

Seeing how the girl continued to shiver, Elam frowned and left the tent for a few minutes. He returned with a small fur coat and gently draped it around Alfarid's shoulders. She stared at him in surprise. Elam shrugged.

"Lord Narsus and Lord Daryun's coats are way too big for you," the young man explained, "So you'll have to make do with one of mine."

"Thank you," Alfarid said earnestly, pulling the coat around her shoulders, grateful for its added warmth. She could not think of anything else to say.

She had not expected such a gesture from Elam, making it all the more meaningful. She watched as he resumed his current task, sharpening swords, and wondered at how they had learned to care for each other like this. Alfarid could not help but cherish such a moment.

Although they were still frequently at odds with each other, Elam and Alfarid no longer quarreled as much as they did when they first met. They would still argue about Narsus but they had decided that there was room in his heart for them both and since they both supported Arslan's campaign wholeheartedly, there was no real cause for feuding. They would admit that they only "tolerated" each other but in truth, they had developed quite a solid bond of friendship because of all their shared experiences.

Neither of them knew what they would do if they survived the coming battles, other than continue to follow Narsus and Arslan. But somehow, especially on a chilly winter's evening with an uncertain future ahead, knowing that someone had your back brought more comfort than warm clothes and hot drinks.


End file.
